


(Не)удачное признание Узумаки Наруто

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: У Гаары лежит коробка шоколадных конфет. Наруто всё не так понимает.





	(Не)удачное признание Узумаки Наруто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The (un)Successful Confession of Uzumaki Naruto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182231) by [needchocolatenow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/pseuds/needchocolatenow). 



> Бета: Rileniya

— Хочешь парочку? — спрашивает Гаара. Наруто вот уже пять минут не сводит взгляда с коробки конфет на столе.

— Нет, нет, — отмахивается тот, слегка нахмурившись. — Не хочу.

— Тогда в чём проблема? — Гаара терпеливо ждёт ответа, но Наруто продолжает пялиться на шоколадные конфеты. Наруто, может, и не от мира сего, но Гаара знает, что тот бы точно не пытался испепелить взглядом простую коробку конфет. Скорее, это сильная сторона Учиха. В смысле, испепеляющий взгляд.

Наруто ёрзает в кресле и, наконец, смотрит Гааре в глаза.

— Просто ты… Не знал, что у тебя…

Гаара и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь увидит Узумаки Наруто таким взволнованным. Он видел его беспокойным, разбитым, вымотанным, счастливым, но возбуждённым — никогда. Для Гаары это в новинку, поэтому он запомнит это эмоциональное состояние и Наруто с пылающими щеками и слегка нахмуренными бровями. А пока Гаара терпеливо ждёт, когда тот справится с волнением и снова начнёт связно говорить.

— Тебе… Тебе кто-нибудь нравится? — наконец, спрашивает он.

Гаара чувствует, как глаза лезут на лоб.

— Нравится ли мне кто-нибудь? — повторяет он и чуть было не расплывается в улыбке. — Конечно, много кого. Я же казекаге, в конце концов. Мои люди дороги мне.

— Нет, я не об этом, — Наруто разочарованно вздыхает и, бегло мазнув взглядом по коробке с конфетами, вновь переключает внимание на Гаару. — Я имел в виду другое. У тебя есть кто-то, эм, особенный? Кто тебя нравится-нравится?

— Значение слова не меняется, если его повторить дважды, — замечает Гаара как бы между прочим. Он не может сдержать веселье в голосе, и Наруто хмурится, закипая.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я!

Гаара на мгновение задумывается, а потом говорит:

— Да, кое-кто есть. А у тебя?

Наруто открывает рот, чтобы рассказать, но слова застревают в горле. Он заливается румянцем от кончиков ушей до шеи и чуть ниже, где идёт вырез чёрной футболки. И этот румянец совсем не сердито-красный, как до этого.

— У меня есть кое-кто на примете, — тихо бормочет Наруто, разглядывая свои ладони.

После нескольких минут молчания, Гаара всё же решает сжалиться над другом.

— Понятно. Этот разговор как-то связан с шоколадками? Если нет, то предлагаю пойти пообедать сегодня немного пораньше.

Наруто с облегчением опускает напряжённые плечи и вскакивает. Теперь он гораздо выше Гаары и намного смуглее от ежедневных многочасовых тренировок на свежем воздухе. Гаара вздыхает — полоски на щеках Наруто не то, что не исчезли со временем, но, кажется, стали только глубже. Странные метки, оставленные биджу в подарок джинчурики. Шукаку извлекли много лет назад, а круги у Гаары под глазами никуда не делись.

— Куда пойдём? Ох, я не был в Суне целую вечность, вообще не помню, где здесь можно поесть. А ты что скажешь? Уверен, ты знаешь отличные кафешки! Как насчёт рамена? У вас здесь делают хороший рамен? — стоит только оставить неприятную тему разговора позади, к Наруто тут же возвращается способность болтать без умолку. Гаара лишь вежливо кивает, пока тот перечисляет самые вкусные рамены Конохи и надеется, что и в Суне сможет найти не хуже.

Выйдя из кабинета Гаары, они тут же сталкиваются с Канкуро и Темари.

— Что-то вы сегодня рановато, — подмечает Канкуро. В его тоне прослеживается намёк на усмешку, но Гаара предпочитает не обращать на это внимание.

— Хотим пообедать немного пораньше, — говорит он, зная, что родственники обменялись многозначительными взглядами за его спиной. Наруто либо не придаёт значения их выходкам, либо просто не обращает на них внимания.

— Да неужели? И где? — спрашивает Темари.

— Решает Гаара! — с энтузиазмом восклицает Наруто. — Надеюсь, там будет рамен. Я не говорю, что в противном случае мне совсем не понравится, если его там не будет, но в каком кафе могут не подавать рамен?

Канкуро смеётся и игриво хлопает Наруто по руке.

— Шутишь? А если вы пойдёте в стейк-хаус? Ты и там попросишь рамен?

— Э… Но у них же должен быть стейк-рамен, разве нет?

Темари закатывает глаза от абсурдности разговора и поворачивается к Гааре.

— Почему бы тебе не сводить его в «Ежедневный фуршет»? Там подают еду со всех концов света, так что он сможет выбрать то, что нравится.

— Я никогда там не был, — признаётся Гаара. — Хорошее место?

— Не знаю, — пожимает она плечами, веер на её спине поднимается и опускается. — Спустишься на квартал и увидишь его на левой стороне. Не пропустишь. Украшено с большой фантазией, — усмехается она. — Уверена, ты, как казекаге, можешь рассчитывать на прекрасное обслуживание.

— Темари, — вздыхает Гаара с лёгким раздражением. — Спасибо за совет. Канкуро, прекрати задавать Наруто дурацкие вопросы. Наруто, прекрати отвечать на его дурацкие вопросы. Всё, идём обедать.

Канкуро корчит рожу, а затем подталкивает Наруто.

— Ладно, — произносит он на несколько тонов выше, будто маленький ребёнок, скрывающий страшную тайну. — Повеселитесь! — Канкуро точно что-то знает, и Гаара едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. У его брата-кукловода под слоями краски совсем не бесстрастное лицо. Гаара уже спускается вниз по улице, когда слышит чудовищно громкий шёпот Канкуро, обращённый к Наруто:

— Возьми его, тигр!

Лицо Наруто приобретает свекольный оттенок, и тот быстро переходит на бег, догоняя Гаару. А казекаге отчаянно пытается сделать вид, что Канкуро не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

— Так, эм, — говорит Наруто, — Э, шведский стол! Мне нравятся фуршеты. Это круто. Много еды и всего такого.

Гаара смотрит на Наруто и понимает, что тот оказывается как-то очень и очень близко. Несмотря на то, что они идут по улице в самый разгар дня и жаркое пустынное солнце слепит глаза, Гаара всё равно невероятно отчётливо видит лицо Наруто.

Например, то, что у него под левым ухом несколько песчинок. Старый белый шрам на шее. Едва заметная полоска веснушек на переносице. И небольшой клочок коричневатых волос в светлой копне.

А потом Наруто улыбается, и пустынному солнцу далеко до теплоты его улыбки.

— Иногда ты несёшь не пойми что, знаешь? — больше утверждает, нежели спрашивает Гаара. Наруто стоит время от времени напоминать, какой он болтун.

А тот только смеётся и игриво толкает друга.

— Тебе просто нужно научиться получать удовольствие!

«Ежедневный фуршет» оформлен самым диковинным образом. Гаара видел множество ресторанов в своих дипломатических поездках, но такое — впервые. Обычно заграницей говорили что-то вроде: «О, иностранный чиновник! Вы просто обязаны посетить вот это место. Там подают пищу, ради которой можно и умереть! И, пожалуйста, расскажите о нём своим друзьям на родине!». И так везде, куда бы он не зашёл. По всему залу «Ежедневного фуршета» развешаны обрамлённые моны кланов со всего мира, а сами стены кричащего фиолетового цвета. Пустое пространство между столики заполняют статуи и копии известных во всём мире оружий. Гаара чуть не смеётся, заметив точную копию гигантского веера Темари на дальней стене и одну из своих тыкв прямо рядом с кассой.

— О, достопочтенный сэр господин казекаге из Суны! — восклицает кто-то из обслуживающего персонала, узнав его. — Какая честь!

Гаара кивает. Он уже давно привык к подобным возгласам. Неподготовленные люди терялись и не понимали, как к нему обратиться.

— Столик на двоих, пожалуйста, — широко улыбается Наруто.

— Конечно, сию минуту, господа! — отвечает официант и быстро ведёт их вглубь ресторана, мимо столов с горячей едой.

В итоге они оказываются в VIP-зале, где обстановка, к счастью, менее безвкусна. Стены кремового цвета и большой круглый стол. Даже больше того, что стоит у Гаары в кабинете, а это уже говорит о многом.

Еда на вкус странная. Некоторые блюда пряные и нежные, другие — хрустящие и сладкие. Наруто уходит к шведскому столу, а приходит с тарелкой на которой лежит что-то похожее на маленькие куриные ножки. Он с гордостью показывает свою добычу Гааре.

— Ты только посмотри! Они подают самого маленького цыплёнка в мире! — восклицает Наруто, запихивая в рот целый кусок.

Гаара решает, что разумнее не сообщать, что это вовсе не куриные ножки, а, скорее, лягушачьи лапки.

Для Гаары ужин проходит быстро. Он уже сыт и теперь просто наблюдает за тем, как ест Наруто. Гаара замечает, что тот с большим удовольствием вдыхает запах еды. Он приносит несколько полных тарелок, всё съедает и мчится назад, за большим.

— Ох, я объелся, — говорит Наруто, наконец, расправившись с едой.

Гаара посмеивается и бросает ему зубочистку:

— У тебя что-то в зубах застряло, — объясняет он. Наруто вытаскивает застрявший между передними зубами кусочек брокколи и широко улыбается.

— Ты почти ничего не съел, — обвиняюще заявляет Наруто.

— А ты объелся, — парирует Гаара.

Наруто гладит свой живот и удовлетворённо рыгает. Гаара закатывает глаза и поднимается с места:

— Вставай, — он хватает Наруто за руку и тянет на себя. — Идём. Такими темпами ты растолстеешь.

— Эй, не растолстею! — возмущается Наруто, скорчив рожу. — Очень вряд ли. Я много тренируюсь! И когда я говорю много, так оно и есть! Ты вообще представляешь, как выкладываются на службе в АНБУ? Когда для нас нет работы, мы часами тренируемся! Часами! Я чаще сплю на больничной койке, чем в собственной постели!

— Значит, тебе просто нужно тренироваться больше, — говорит Гаара так же просто, как достаёт пачку купюр из своего кармана и передаёт её официанту. Глаза Наруто чуть не выпрыгивают из глазниц, увидев счёт. Он отворачивается и осторожно заглядывает в свой зелёный кошелёк-жабу. Внутри лежат парочка мятых купюр и несколько монет. Гаара может с уверенностью сказать, что особых денег там не водится.

Официант отдаёт Гааре сдачу, а тот оставляет щедрые чаевые, прежде чем выйти с Наруто из ресторана.

Солнце почти заходит, и небо купается в сиренево-красных оттенках. Жара спадает, дует прохладный вечерний ветерок. Несколько людей на улице обустраивают вечерний магазин. Суна, может, и расположена в пустыне, но её жители прекрасно справляются с перепадами температуры. День люди проводят в закрытых помещениях. Когда холодает, они выходят на улицы и выставляют свои безделушки на продажу, зажигают свечи и фонари, чтобы осветить город.

— Гаара, — шепчет Наруто, и тот сразу запрокидывает голову.

Гаара молчит и смотрит другу в глаза. Наруто протягивает руку и слегка касается его плеча, но тут же вздрагивает и словно выходит из транса.

— Э, прости, — зардевшись, извиняется он. — У тебя, эм, был песок на плече.

Гаара знает — это ложь, но делает вид, что поверил.

— Пойдём, — говорит он.

И они идут. Мимо рынков, в сторону больших стен каньона, окружающих Суну. Они выходят в предместья, но Гааре хочется побыть эгоистом и купаться во внимании Наруто.

Прохладный спокойный ветерок поднимает песок и пыль с земли. Темнеет, но Гааре достаточно света, чтобы можно было разглядеть черты лица Наруто и чёткие линии его одежды.

— Эй, Гаара.

Он смотрит на Наруто и видит, что тот серьёзно и решительно настроен. Светло-голубые глаза, которые Гаара так любит и узнает из тысячи, полны смятения и эмоциями, хоть Наруто и пытается спрятать это.

— Тебе действительно кто-то нравится? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — отвечает Гаара.

Серьёзность Наруто тает, сменяясь мрачностью.

— О, — говорит он. — О.

— Тебе же тоже кто-то нравится, — прямо заявляет Гаара, потому что Наруто слишком толстокожий и не поймёт намёк, даже если тот будет вытанцовывать перед ним обнажённым.

— Ну, да, но человеку, который нравится мне, не нравлюсь я, — выдавливает из себя Наруто. Он выглядит так, словно вот-вот разревётся, поэтому Гаара улыбается как можно ласковее.

— А ты спрашивал? — подходит к Наруто ближе и берёт его за руку. — Спрашивал, как следует?

— Нет, — отвечает явно сбитый с толку Наруто. — Почему ты…

— Ты мне нравишься, — шепчет Гаара, и ветер почти уносит его слова. Наруто напрягается, чуть ли не каменея, но он чувствует, как пульс бьётся быстрее. Произнесённые слова повисают между ними и окружающими их песками.

Наруто медленно, но всё же приходит в себя:

— Ты… Ты действительно сказал то, что я думаю, да?

— Ты мне нравишься, — твёрдо повторяет Гаара. — Внезапно оглох, что ли?

Наруто быстро мотает головой:

— Н-нет! Конечно, нет! Просто я… Когда… Я думал, ты…

Гаара молча приближается к Наруто, пока они не соприкасаются телами, запускает ладонь в волосы Наруто и целует. Наруто явно не ожидал такого, поэтому в очередной раз заливается румянцем.

— Много болтаешь, — припечатывает Гаара и больше чувствует, чем видит, как Наруто подносит ладонь к его щеке и задевает большим пальцем краешек губ.

Наруто больше не колеблется и сам его целует. Нежно и целомудренно, просто губы к губам.

— Я сплю, — произносит он, немного отстраняясь. Он весь светится от счастья: широкая улыбка не хочет сходить с лица, глаза сияют. — Я точно сплю! Чёрт, почему ты не сказал мне этого раньше? Я мечтал о тебе несколько месяцев, Гаара, месяцев! И, чёрт побери, понятия не имею, как о моих чувствах узнал Канкуро! Как же мне надоели его подколы!

Гаара сдерживается от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, вот только он не совсем уверен, удаётся ли ему пресечь нервный тик. Конечно, Канкуро только волю дай — замучает.

— Тогда кто тебе принёс эти конфеты?

— Конфеты? — непонимающе переспрашивает Гаара.

— Те, что лежат у тебя в кабинете на столе, — говорит Наруто, активно размахивая руками. Пытаясь жестами показать размеры коробки.

— А, — Гаара, наконец, понимает, о чём речь. — Эти. Их принесла Темари.

В глазах Наруто читается крайнее изумление, а затем он снова начинает краснеть.

— Не думал… О боже, прикончи меня, — бормочет он, и Гаара зачарованно смотрит, как краснеют кончики его ушей.

— Нет, не думаю, — говорит Гаара, и Наруто улыбается. — К тому же, я не люблю сладости. Шоколад — это не моё.

— Ах ты хитрый…

— Хватит болтать, — нетерпеливо перебивает Гаара, — или я с тобой расстанусь.

— О! Так мы вместе? То есть, вместе-вместе? Я не против, конечно, ведь ты… Эм, тоже мне нравишься, так что…

— Болтовня.

— О, точно. Затыкаюсь.

Когда Наруто склоняется ближе, и его ярко-голубые глаза сияют в темноте, Гаара думает, что надо бы не забыть поблагодарить сестру.


End file.
